Wells are drilled to facilitate the extraction of hydrocarbons from a formation. During the drilling of a well, various drilling parameters can be monitored to adjust and optimize drilling operations. For example, sensors may be utilized to monitor parameters for steering a drill bit, measurements for the optimization of drilling efficiency, formation electrical resistivity, downhole pressure, direction and inclination of the drill bit, torque on bit, weight on bit, etc. During operation, sensor readings or data from the downhole sensors can be transmitted to the surface for monitoring, analysis, decision-making, and otherwise controlling drilling operations.
Drilling systems can transmit data from downhole sensors to a surface location for the above-mentioned purposes. For example, a drilling system can transmit data from a downhole location by introducing an electrical gap between the two ends of the drill string and emitting an electric field from the gap to transmit data to the surface. However, one drawback of conventional EM data transmission systems is that introducing an electrical gap into the drill string mechanically weakens the drill string, as the electrical gap is often created by sandwiching low-modulus insulating materials between two separate metallic sections of one or more drill collars. Insulating materials may have temperature range limitations that may limit drilling operations. Further, an electrical gap may only be incorporated in several locations within the drill string.
Other EM data transmission methods or systems may avoid the use of an electrically insulating gap within the drill string. However, other EM transmission methods may not sufficiently transmit data to the surface due to power and frequency constraints. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among one or more other issues.